Chocolate Cravings
by Erilin-chan
Summary: Amu has a craving for melted chocolate while home alone, naturally Ikuto pops up to tease her. Amuto.


Shugo Chara! Oneshot

So, just _maybe_, I had got this idea after I had some melted chocolate and cold milk and went a bit hyper.

Age gap is smaller – Ikuto is 17, Amu is 14

Read and review!

And enjoy!

* * *

It was a Friday night, and nearing the end of the school year, so Amu had little to do for the past week, and her parents and her younger sister had gone out too see _Ice Age 3_. Amu, naturally, had no desire to go and see a film that had managed to get to its third movie – let's say no more about plot originality.

So here's Amu lounging around on her computer in her bedroom, bored out of her mind, and then she got a very bad craving. You know when you're doing nothing and then 'bam!' you just _have_ to eat whatever it is your craving – like _right now_ or the world will end.

Hers was melted chocolate, with cold milk.

So she rushed down stairs with a sugar rush already beginning, and searched out the bowl that she always uses for this particular craving. It was shallow but deep enough for her purpose and was egg like shaped. Her mother brought it as an avocado dish – it was a must have in one of her magazines polls – but Amu knew its real purpose on this Earth. Going to the fridge and breaking up almost half of a large bar of chocolate into the bowl. She then put the bowl into the microwave for exactly 1 minute, turned the chocolate and put it back in for exactly 1 minute again. Stir gently with a spoon; pour a glass of cold milk from the fridge and its perfect!

Amu looked at her masterpiece in sheer happiness, skipping (ever so slightly) and hummed in content '~_chocolate! And milk ~'_

You might be able to guess, Amu's done this before...just not when other people are around. Wouldn't want to lose the reputation of 'cool and spicy' would we now? Anyway, no one was around, especially no blue haired cat to tease her, she went to sit in the lounge, still humming, and to enjoy her masterpiece!

She dipped her spoon in, lifted it, waited for the dripping to stop and glomped the spoon.

"Ahhhhh, yumm-ie" Amu sighed in content, completely in cloud 9, chocolate all around her mouth she licked the spoon clean, had a refreshing gulp of milk and started again.

Meanwhile, a certain stray cat just happened to know by undisclosed sources *cough* Yoru and his spies *cough* that a certain Amu Hinamori was all alone tonight. '_Such a lonely girl she must be'_ thought he, and he of course being the utter gentleman that he is, decided he would cure her loneliness and call in on her.

He hopped up to her balcony and found she was not there _'strange'_ he though. So he went to the kitchen window and saw a tuft of unruly pink hair in the lounge '_bingo'_ strangely the tuft was moving in a contented rocking movement.

Further investigation was needed before he startled her so he could tease her mercilessly, so quietly (some would say as quietly as a thief) he entered the house through the kitchen window and snuck up behind the sofa to observe what was making his Amu so content, without him needing to be there - NOT that he felt replaced, or anying...Ahem.  
So it's some brown goo in a strangely shaped bowl and some milk. _'Hmph'_

"Ahh, ~Chocolate~Chocolate~" came a sing-song voice from Amu, who was again swaying happily and smiling serenely.

Ikuto was, in a work: astonished. Who knew chocolate could do that to her!

She then started licking the spoon to get the last dregs of brown g- chocolate off and started sighing, took a swig of milk and started – moaning?

Scratch than, in two words, he was bloody envious! Right now that chocolate was getting more action than he was!

"Have you missed me that much that you need to resort to chocolate?" Ikuto asked in a very low, husky voice into Amu's ear.

She shrieked, jumped, planted the glass down, and span around to face him, clutching the sofa.

"Ikuto! What are you doing here? Wait a sec, how did you get in here?...and what the hell do you mean 'need to resort to chocolate!?'"

She glared at him and he kissed her soundly in response; unsurprisingly she tasted very chocolate-ie after making her moan for a sufficiently long time he broke away and went to sit on the sofa. Fully confident in his ability to make her moan as much as chocolate...not that he felt competition.

Eying the half finished chocolate he wondered aloud "So what's so great about melted chocolate, away?"

He looked at Amu.

She looked like she was seeing a ghost. She blinked rapidly at him in shock.

"Please tell me you've had melted chocolate before"

"Never in my life"

She gasped, eyes wide "You poor thing!" she hugged him tightly and cooed over and over "you poor, poor deprived child!"

For Ikuto while he rather liked the random hug and the closeness is brought him to Amu, the reason for said hug was, irritating. She was acting strange – is this what a sugar high does to her?

"What's so great about melted chocolate!?"

Breaking away she looked at him like again she'd seen a ghost.

"Sacrilegious!" she grabbed the bowl and moved the spoon round to his side fully expecting him to feed himself.

He looked at the spoon, smirked "feed me"

"W-what!"

"You wanted to show me the wonders of melted chocolate, so you have to feed me"

"How does that work?"

"Just does, now feed me"

She glared at him but consented, and brought the spoon full to the brim of melted chocolate to his open mouth.

He gently closed his mouth, enclosed her hand and slowly pulled the spoon out, while looking straight at Amu with a far too devilish smirk and twinkle in his eyes.

'_Why do his eyes have to look so damn alluring!'_

"mummmm" he almost purred as he savoured the taste and licked his lips

"A-and s-some milk to wash it down with" Amu handed the milk glass while blushing furiously and looking anywhere but Ikuto's face, and more importantly his lips.

"Well, I will admit that was _tasty_ but I think I know what would make it _tastier_" he emphasised while leaning closer to Amu who was looking over his shoulder blushing.

"N-not possible, melted chocolate and cold milk is the utopia of heav-. Hey, what are y-, epp" Ikuto had the brilliant, in his opinion, idea of planting some chocolate on Amu's cheek and licking it off.  
"Yumm"

"Kya!" she jumped off his lap, and shaking madly, pointed an accusing finger heart beating frantically "Y-You! Out! Now!"

"Don't you wanna return the favour and lick this off me?" Ikuto's offending index finger still had large amounts of chocolate, and was starting to form a drip...directly above the sofa.

"Not onto the sofa!" Amu cried as she courageously, in her opinion, saved the sofa from certain staining by engulfing his chocolate covered finger.

She looked at him, smirking and eyebrow twitching suggestively. She gasped released his near clean finger and stood back up, eyes aflame.

"Out!" she pointed to the door "now!"

Ikuto with his perpetual smirk licked like a cat the rest of the chocolate off "Okay, okay, keep your pants on" winked, pecked her forehead and was out in a flash.

Leaving behind a stone solid, furiously blushing Amu. She lowered her hand to cover her mouth and licked her lips to get the last of the chocolate off – not relishing the delicio-horrible taste at all - and finished off with a sip of milk.

While Amu fumed and cursed his name to high heaven by the time she was snuggled in bed when all she did was meditate on the days events she came to this – reluctant – conclusion: _'So maybe melted chocolate and milk isn't complete utopia in heaven....not without Ikuto anyway'_

And so was born a new craving: melted chocolate, cold milk and Ikuto 'contributing.' Unfortunately - in Amu's opinion - this new particular craving was one: persistently frequent, and secondly: very hard to resist.

* * *

I do like love-hate relationships; they always produce the most humour! Well I think anyway ^_^

Read and review, onegai shimasu!


End file.
